


“I'm with you, you know that.”

by Isimile



Series: Families [13]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Fictober 2019, M/M, Sentinels & Guides about to be known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: They're preparing for another press conference, again about Sentinels but so very different.





	“I'm with you, you know that.”

“I'm with you, you know that,” Jim said as he watched Blair fiddle with his tie, preparing for the press conference ahead.

Blair smiled up at him. “Of course.”

Jim returned the smile, promising himself not to leave Blair’s side, no matter how much he disliked press conferences. This time, he would be where he belonged, not like the last time. 18 years ago, when Blair had thrown his reputation, his life’s work, away to protect him by declaring his dissertation about Sentinels a fraud, he had only been there for the aftermath, when Blair had had to find a new path.

Of course not everyone had believed the press conference, as they had found out. Over the years, they had met other Guides and Sentinels, many of them in the military or in law enforcement. Some police commissioners and military commanders, including the one in Cascade, were aware of their existence as well and had requested that Blair offer training and assistance to Sentinels and Guides under their command. Jim had been relieved that it allowed Blair to teach at least sometimes, something he knew his Guide truly enjoyed, but it just wasn’t the same. The general public didn’t know the truth, they considered Blair a fraud. He was aware just how hard he’d had to fight for acceptance at first when he joined the police, no matter how much Blair had tried to hide it from him.

He had apologized to him for letting his fear-based response get the better of him. Again. Just like with Alex Barnes, where it had almost cost him his Blair. He certainly deserved a better Sentinel, one who treated him like he deserved.

“You are my Sentinel, Jim,” Blair had replied when he’d brought that up once. “We’ve both made mistakes, yes, but I wouldn’t want another Sentinel. You are it for me. My holy grail. My other half. You. Not a dissertation or some other Sentinel.”

But now things were changing. They’d received a call a few months back from Erik and Charles, telling them about the newly only Guide in their care and warning them of the coming alien invasion. The stress and looming threat was bringing more and more Sentinels and Guides online, so it had finally been decided that their existence, just like the existence of aliens, would be declassified. A press conference had been arranged, with the president and a number of ministers, where they would officially confirm that Blair’s dissertation had not been fraudulent and to honour him for his sacrifice – the least they could do, Jim thought – before having Blair give a brief explanation about Sentinels and Guides, so those coming online would know what was happening and seek help.

Blair turned to him and gently caressed his cheek. “How are your dials? Ready for the frenzy of slashing cameras?”

Jim leaned into the hand, pressing a quick kiss to the palm before Blair pulled it back. He knew his Guide tended to fuss over him when he was nervous. “I’m good. I’ll have you beside me.”

“Of course. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
